The present invention relates to automatic guided vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote calling system for an automatic guided vehicle.
Automatic guided vehicles (AGVs) are utilized to transport a variety of items within a workplace. AGVs are vehicles or transporters that are programmed to travel along a prearranged travel path and transport selected items between two or more points along the travel path. Once a destination has been specified to a given AGV, that AGV typically does not require additional human or operator intervention. Thus, AGVs are useful in a variety of environments that may be too hazardous for humans to be exposed to, and/or in situations where human presence would be harmful to the environment and/or the item(s) being transported. For example, AGV systems are employed in semiconductor manufacturing facilities.
Presently, instructions are provided to each AGV by an operator at a home or base station. As each AGV returns to the base station after its transport job has been completed, the operator can provide new instructions requesting that a given AGV travel to a particular loading or pick-up station along the prearranged travel path. Typically, the operator would program a given AGV by activating a specific switch or button, corresponding to a specific loading station, on a control panel of that AGV. Thus, the operator is required to be physically present at the base station to provide instructions to any AGV.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing remote operator instructions to an AGV system. Further still, there is a need for a system and method that can accommodate a plurality of remote operator instructions and appropriately cue the AGVs as they become available. Even further still, there is a need for a remote calling feature for an AGV system that can be adapted to an existing AGV system with a minimum of dedicated/specialized components and/or modifications to the existing on-site instruction scheme.
One exemplary embodiment relates to a method of remotely instructing an automatic guided vehicle system having at least one parking lot. The method includes communicating a destination request to the automatic guided vehicle system from a remote location. The method further includes checking an availability status at the at least one parking lot and transmitting the destination request to the at least one parking lot having an available automatic guided vehicle. The destination request is inputted using a telephone communication system.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a remote destination instruction system of an automatic guided vehicle system. The system includes a controller configured to receive incoming information from an operator located at a remote location and transmit outgoing information to the operator. The system further includes a controller configured to communicate with an automatic guided vehicle present at a parking lot of the automatic guided vehicle system to fulfill a destination request received from the operator.
Still another exemplary embodiment relates to a system for remotely instructing an automatic guided vehicle system having at least one parking lot. The system includes means for communicating a destination request to the automatic guided vehicle system from a remote location. The system further includes means for checking an availability status at the at least one parking lot. The system still further includes means for transmitting the destination request to the at least one parking lot having an available automatic guided vehicle. The destination request is inputted using a telephone communication system.